TUDO TEM LIMITES
by julia Cullen 2
Summary: Alice apronta na escola e foge com Jasper levando Carlisle ao seu limite, enquanto Rosalie,Edward, Emmet, Bella e Carlisle tentatm ajudá-la a não ser morta por nômades
1. Chapter 1

Este é o primeiro capítulo espero que gostem

TUDO TEM LIMITES

POV Alice

Duas semanas sem sair de casa a não ser para a escola. Isso me mata! Só porque eu entrei no território dos lobos.

Não foi por querer eu estava caçando e o cervo pulou no rio. Eu não encontrei nenhum lobo mas fiquei com o cheiro deles.

Só não apanhei por causa da minha mãe, as veses penso: quantas veses meus irmãos e eu só não apanhamos por causa dela.

- Alice! – era a Sra Douli professora de história, tirando meu devaneio

-Você pode me esplicar por que está dormindo na minha aula? A prova é amanhã e você foi muito mal na outra e blá blá blá- Isso me lembrou que eu precisava tirar pelo menos 8,0 nessa prova.

Eu sempre usei minhas visões nas provas mas nessa vez a escola teve a visita do chefe da tribo Quileute e não conseguia ver nada.

- Se você fizer qualquer coisa errada e eu ver ou souber seus pais também vão saber. Você está descontrolada e blá blá blá.

No intervalo meu irmãozão ficou enchendo o saco:

E aí história! Foi mal em? Rsrsrsrsrs – mas dessa vez eu perdi a paciência e avancei nele quebrando a mesa em que estávamos. Eu estava rolando no chão com ele, Jasper quebrou uma cadeira tentando para Emmet e Rose quebrou outra em mim quando ouvi grito.

**- O QUE É ISSO?! VOCÊ DE NOVO NÉ ALICE CULLEN VOU LIGAR PARA SEUS PAIS AGORA!- **eu gelei lembrando quando meu pai viu minha última nota ele disse com aquela voz:

" **Seus privilégios acabaram moça se eu souber de você aprontando você vai apanhar como o Edward, o Emmet, o Jasper, a Isabella e a Rosalie**"

Meu irmãozinho, Bella e Nessie foi para a ilha de Esme e sem ele não posso sabe o que a coroa da prefessora está pensando e, como amnhã o Senhor Black vai estar na escola nem meu futuro eu sei.

Estava perdida em minha mente quando vi a diretora chegando e nos olhando com uma cara que parecia engolir a gente.

- Venham comigo, todos vocês.

Fomos para uma sala com vários sofás, algumas revistas velhas, uma janela e um filtro d'água com vários copos de plástico e ficamos discutindo sobre quem é o culpado.

Uns quarenta minutos depois ouvimos Carlisle dizer:

- O que houve aqui? O que eles fizeram?

- Alice brigou com Emmet e os dois quebraram a mesa, Rosalie e Jasper quebraram uma cadeira cada um, aparententemente.

-** Entendo**... – ele disse claramente irritado

A diretora abriu a porta e levou a todos, incluindo papai para uma sala com varios papeis e uma cadeira.

- Eu vou dar uma suspenção para a Alice, uma advertência ao Emmet e duas semanas de detenção para Rosalie e Jasper, mas o senhor terá de pagar 200 reais pela mesa e pelas cadeiras.

- A qui está senhora Flins e não se preocupe e **nunca **mais vão fazer algo assim- parecia que ele ia nos engolir com os olhos e meu dom não era necessário para saber o que ia acontecer.

Fomos embora na Mercedes do meu pai em silêncio. Ao chegar ele se encostou na porta e esperou nós passamos.

PAFT** a primeira palmada do dia beijou a bunda do meu amor

PLAFT*** AAAAA-depois em Emmet

PLAFT** em Rose

Eu fiz uma imensa volta para não passar por ele, mas para meu azar Carlisle agarrou meu braço, meguiando até o sofá e abaixou minha calça jeans e minha calcinha, me deixando de bunda de fora na frente de todos e começou uma sessão de palmadas.

PLAFT*****-AAAAAAAAAAAAA, foi a palmada mais forte que eu já levei parecia 20 de cinto

PLAFT*****- **Quantas** PLAFT*****-**vezes** PLAFT*****- **eu** PLAFT*****-** já** PLAFT*****- **falei **PLAFT*****-** não** PLAFT*****- **fuja** PLAFT*****- **de** PLAFT*****-** mim?** PLAFT*****-AAAAAAAAAA PLAFT*****- PAAARAPLAFT*****- AAAAAAA PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****-**agora você está com vergonha não é menina malcriada** PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****-

De repente Jasper pulou na frente e segurou a mão de meu pai

-EEEESSMMMMMMEEEE- gritou meu pai.

Continua... reviws de todos em?

bjs


	2. Capítulo 2 Triste Surpresa

**Ooi a qui está o próximo capítulo, estou tentando não demorar, mas preciso da opinião de vocês, se você não sabe como dizer isso apenas responda a essas perguntas: O que você quer que aconteça?Está gostando ou não? Quer que Edwad, Bella e Nessie se metam na confusão? Ou tudo o que quiser mudar, saber ou pedir.**

**Respostas paras Reviws:**

**Bruna- Tudo bem, farei o possível para postar duas veses por semana**

**SISSI81-Estou fazendo o possível para colocar mais detalhes obrigada pelo conselho**

**Sarinha Myuki- Muito obrigada por dizer que gostou do capítulo, eu recebi seus dois comentários e mai cada um, obrigada por me incentivar**

**Jasminy- Calma não vou te matar rsrsrsrs**

**Blorry- Obrigada por dizer que amou o capítulo**

**BellinhaBlack- Muito obrigada pelos conselhos e estou tentando seguir todos eles**

**E a qui está o:**

Cap 2 triste Surpresa

POV Carlisle

Eu estava em meu escritório no trabalho, assinando alguns papeis, quando recebi uma ligação e, para minha surpresa era da escola

- Senhor Cullen? A qui quem fala é a senhora Flins diretora da escola, por favor venha a qui o mais rápido possível - Ela falou como se estivesse surpresa e decepcionada

- Já estou indo.

Entrei em minha Mercedes e fui voando até a escola. Entrei na sala da diretora e perguntei:

- O que houve aqui? O que eles fizeram?

- Alice brigou com Emmet e os dois quebraram a mesa, Rosalie e Jasper quebraram uma cadeira cada um, aparententemente.

Eu me irritei profundamente eu já tinha avisado a todos que não queria encrenca na escola

-** Entendo**...

Ela trouxe meus filhos com uma cara de quem tinha sido traída e estava até uma sala, ela se sentou e escreveu em alguns papeis dizendo:

- Eu vou dar uma suspenção para a Alice, uma advertência ao Emmet, Rosalie e Jasper, mas o senhor terá de pagar 200 reais pela mesa e pelas cadeiras.

- A qui está senhora Flins e não se preocupe e **nunca **mais vão fazer algo assim. Entreguei o dinheiro e sai extremamente irritado e decepcionado.

Fomos em minha Mercedes. Ao chegar parei na porta esperando eles passarem.

PLAFT** dei uma palmada em Jasper

PLAFT*** AAAA uma em Emmet

PLAFT** em Rosalie

Mas Alice tentou fugir de mim.

Eu fiquei cego, minha garotinha,fugindo de mim, nesse momento ela parecia o Edward, sempre aprontando e tentando se safar, mas dessa vez não daria certo. O Edward foi transformado aos 17, um momento que não temos controle de nós mesmos, então eu evito bater nele, mas isso não se aplica a ela.

Peguei o braço dela, guiei até o sofá, retirei seu jeans junto com a calcinha e comecei a ensina-la a não fugir.

PLAFT***** AAAAAAA- Ela berrou surpresa com a força da palmada

PLAFT*****- **Quantas** PLAFT*****-**vezes** PLAFT*****- **eu** PLAFT*****- **já** PLAFT*****- **falei** PLAFT*****- **não** PLAFT*****- **fuja** PLAFT*****- **de** PLAFT*****- **mim**? PLAFT*****-AAAAAAAAAA PLAFT*****- PAAARAPLAFT*****- AAAAAAA PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****-**agora você está com vergonha não é menina malcriada** PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****-

Eu só ia dar mais quatro nela, quando Jasper segurou minha mão com força.

EEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMM MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- gritei perdendo a paciencia

Meu anjo apareceu em dois segundos.

- Leve Rosie e Emm para caçar.

- Não se preocupe está tudo bem.

Os três sairam e eu voltei minha atenção aos dois encreiqueiros.

- Jasper, solte minha mão por favor.

Ele não obedeceu então tive uma ideia

- Você que pediu.- eu disse soltando a sua mão – se você interfirir de novo, além de não mudar em nada a surra dela e apanhar, você vai ficar de castigo no quarto de Rose sem sair de lá por uma semana, longe de Alice- ele fechou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos, eu sabia que ele não faria nada para ficar longe dela.

PLAFT*****- **viu **PLAFT*****- **o que **PLAFT*****-** d****á ** PLAFT*****- **tentar** PLAFT*****- **se safar?**PLAFT*****- **Nunca mais faça isso entendeu?**- ela não respondeu- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- PLAFT*****- **entendeu? **SIIIIIIMM

Pus sua calcinha e apontei para um banquinho de madeira perto da parede.

- Há não papai!- ela disse manhosa

- Não discuta comigo.- eu queria que ela pensasse no que fez , principalmente para Jasper, já que ele quase morre quando a vê apanhar.

Ela resistiu até que Jazz entrou na frente, pegou a garota no colo e gritou

- PARA PAI, VOCÊ JÁ ENCHEU A MENINA DE PALMADAS E QUER QUE ELA SENTE EM UMA BANCO DE MADEIRA!? ACORDA! ELA NÃO É A ROSE, NEM EU, NEM BELLA, NEM O EMM! É A LICE!- o grito de Jasper me cegou ele povalvelmente disse isso, porque eu sempre tratei Edward, Alice e Renesme com mais mimos que os outros, principalnte Edie.

-Jasper Cullen, pare de gritar, solte a Alice e vá para o seu quarto antes que eu perca a paciência.

Ele não só não largou a garota como pulou, quebrando a janela e saiu correndo com Alice em seus braços.

**Continua...**

**Me sinto honrada com tantos reviws, deixe o seu também, por mais simples, que seja é muito bom saber que você acompanha minha fic,**

**Beijos para todos, Julia Cullen 2**


	3. Capítulo 3 Impulsos

_**Bom pessoal a qui está o cap 3, desculpe não postar antes é que fui dormir fora e não tinha wi fi. Bjs**_

_**Respostas para as reviws:**_

_**BellinhaBlack- seu reviw chegou na hora certa, eu realmente tinha esquecido de colocar a saída do Jazz**_

_**SISSI81- amei ter gostado do Jasper rebelde, mas teremos uma surpresinha no proximo cap**_

_**Blory- pois é o Jazz pirou de vez, concordo com você rsrsrsrs**_

_**Ligia- fiquei emocionada quando disse "grande escritora" muuuuuito obrigada**_

_**Bruna- para falar a verdade eu também estou curiosa e pensando muito nisso**_

_**Gabi- Bem vinda linda, obrigda por dizer que sou uma autora dedicada, muitos podem pensar, mas você teve a coragem de dizer obrigaada**_

Cap 3- impulsos

POV Jasper

- Não discuta comigo – eu não pude acreditar nisso era crueldade com a menina. Já sei meu dom de calma! Pensei pra mim mesmo mas antes de eu fazer qualque coisa lembrei que isso nunca foi uma boa ideia então, não pensei duas vezes, aliás nem uma vez.

- PARA PAI, VOCÊ JÁ ENCHEU A MENINA DE PALMADAS E QUER QUE ELA SENTE EM UMA BANCO DE MADEIRA!? ACORDA! ELA NÃO É A ROSE, NEM EU, NEM BELLA, NEM O EMM! É A LICE!

Eu estava tão descontrolado, com raiva, dó, preoculpação e medo que num ato de desespero, peguei Alice em meus braços, pulei quebrando a janela e comecei a correr pela floresta.

-Jazz, pare! - ela disse, mais como um pedido do que como uma ordem. Eu parei mesmo assim.

- O que foi?- perguntei curioso

- Será que é melhor voltarmos?

-Não sei... É melhor esperarmos ele se acalmar primeiro. – eu estava morrendo de medo de voltarmos e encararmos um pai com o Cinto, quando Edward caçou humanos e fugiu Carlisle usou para beter nele e desde então ele fica no quarto do castigo, de casa em casa de quarto em quarto.

-Será? Eu estou sem visões Jazz.- eu tentei lançar uma onda de calma para ela mas não deu certo.

- Eu também não consigo controlar as emoções. Disse pensativo

- Tem um hotel perto da qui podemos ficar lá por um tempo – sugeriu minha garota

- Com que dinheiro? – perguntei preocupado

- Precisamos pensar um pouco com calma.

- Precisamos de um plano, vamos dormir na quela carverna – ela disse apontando para uma caverna escondida entre as árvores.

Eu a segui pela mata até uma caverna grande com chão de pedras, com velocidade vampiresca peguei folhas e galhos e fiz algo parecido com uma cama.

já estava escurecendo, então eu sentei num tronco de árvore e onservei por do sol.

- Lice vem a qui e ve o por do sol comigo – eu falei

- Tudo bem. Nossa é lindo mesmo! AAI – ela disse ao se sentar praticamente se jogando no tronco.

- Pronto amor já passou – eu disse acareciando seus cabelos

- Acho que devemos ir para casa – disse minha menina

-Vamos esperar ele se acalmar.

- Boa ideia.

Ficamos conversando por meia hora e, como estava escuro entramos e fomos dormir.

Acordei por volta de 9 horas junto com Alice e decidimos caçar antes de qualquer coisa.

Mas no meio da caçada ouvimos passos em nossa direção. Paramos e ficamos em silêncio.

- Esse é nosso territorio, o que fazem a qui?- três vampiras de uns 15 anos falaram com uma cara de montro.

- Fora daqui – dois vampiros falaram com mais ou menos 20 anos.

Eles tentaram avançar em nós, mas para a minha surpresa foram detidos por Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie e Carlisle.

_**Continua...**_

_**Por favor deixe seu reviw, dizendo tudo que achou, pensou, gostou ou não. E diga o que quer que Carlisle faça por favor.**_

_**Beijos para todos.**_


	4. Capítulo 4 pré acerto de contas

_Descuuuulpa a demora, é que eu tirei uma nota muuuito baixa (tenho 11 anos), e tive pouco tempo para escrever._

_Respostas para as reviws:_

_Blorry- eu tentei almentar o tamanho do cap assim que li seu reviw, me diga se gostou pf_

_Sarinha Myuki- sim, seu reviw foi muito útil, nesse cap eu tentei descrever mais as coisas me diga se está bom, falta decrever ou enrolei muito_

_BRUNA- nas minhas histórias, o Carlisle usa castigos, cortes de mesada, trabalhos domésticos e palmadas (eu me inspirei na minha mãe rsrsrsrs)_

_Gabi- na verdade não muito, eu escrevo sempre que tenho tempo e assim que está pronto eu posto_

_BellinhaBlack- Eu estou seguindo cada palavra sua e cada conselho, eu adorei seus reviws com varias dicas, ps: posta logo_

_20BR- Seja bem vinda, obrigada por gostar da fic, quero ver seus reviws sempre em? Rsrsrsr_

_Guest- Seja bem vinda, obrigada por gostar, da fic, sempre que quiser dizer algo para mim ponha um reviw_

_SISSI81- obriagada pelo conselho, eu REALMENTE não sou boa em português_

_Ligia- seu reviw foi muito bom e, você verá que eu coloquei o que você pediu_

POV- Carlisle

CRASH!

Lá se foi a janela do meu escritório, junto com Jasper e Alice, o que está acontecendo? Por que fazem isso? Alice brigand e tentando fugir, Jasper e brigando na escola fugindo e ainda por cima levando Alice junto, Rosalie brigando na escola também e Emmet, que provocou e brigou.

Onde estão minhas doces crianças ? Que apanhavam por notas baixas e eram anjos, risonhos e comportados?

Será que meu método de disciplina está errado? Será que devo usar apenas os métodos convencionais, sem palmadas apenas com castigo, cortes de mesada e trabalhos domésticos?

Eu estava perdido nesses pensamentos, apoiado na janela quebrada, quando uma borboleta azul com listras roxas passou por mim pousando numa árvore.

Era como se ela troxesse paz para mim e, finalmente cheguei a uma conclusão: minhas crianças estão a qui, só que se perderam, não sabem mais quem são. E cabe a mim ajudá-las a se encontrar de novo.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para Bella.

- Alô.

- Oi Bella, preciso que vocês voltem para cá agora.

- O que houve?

- Jasper e Aice fugiram, os detalhes eu conto depois, deixe as malas aí mesmo e venham para cá agora – eu estava perdendo a paciencia.

- Tudo bem.

Ô menina teimosa, parece que está competindo com Emmet num campionato de teimosia.

BLUBLUBLUBLU – meu celular tocou.

- Alô? Carlisle?

- Ooi Esme o que foi?

- Estou preocupada já faz mais de 1 hora

Isso me fez perceber que, em fugas, punições e reflexõs se passou muito tempo.

- Jasper fugiu com Alice.

- Eles devem estar usando as visões dela.

- Não estão não, já falei com a Bella.

- Senti seu cheiro na direção norte, vamos procurá-los assim, que puder venha

- Tudo bem até mais.

- Tchau.

Eu não sabia o que pensar, estava em tranze, em outro mundo.

- PAI!CHEGAMOOS!

Era minha filha, Bella eles não podiam me ver assim, ver assim, assustado, fraco, desesperado. Já era noite praticamente, eu tinha que agir, achar meus filhos, mostrar que são amados e mostrar principalmente, que me importo com suas atitudes.

- Oi crianças!

- Paaaai, nos não somos crianças – disseram Ed e Bella juntos, indignados, como toda criança ou adolescente diz.

- Cadê a Nessie?

Perguntei, assim que notei que minha netinha fofa e querida havia sumido.

- Ela está na reserva, deixamos ela passar uns dias lá para ficar longe de tudo isso – fiquei paralisado, sem saber o que dizer e só pensava "o que?"

- O quê? De quem foi essa ideia? O que eu já falei sobre dormir fora de casa? Por que não me ligaram? – falei no auge da preocupação.

- PAI, CARAMBA! PARA DE CONTROLAR NOSSA VIDA! ELA É NOSSA FILHA N-O-S-S-A! VAI PROCURAR A ALICE E JASPER, MAS NOS DEIXE EM PAZ – várias pessoas chamariam isso de ficar chocado, mas no meu caso a expressão é fraca, fraquíssima. Não pudia acreditar que minha garotinha, tão fofa, falou isso e dessa forma, mas ela iria se arrepender.

- **Isabella Cullen, não vou fazer nada agora por causa da fuga dos seus irmãos, mas assim que eles chegarem em casa quero seu nariz na parede da cozinha.**

Ela estava com aquela cara de "o que foi que eu fiz?" e com desespero nos olhos, mas eu não tinha tempo para isso.

- Atenção me sigam, sua mãe sentiu o cheiro deles e vamos atrás dela.

Comecei a correr na direção que Esme falou e, relmente comecei a sentir seus cheiros. Falar "me sigam" não foi necessário, quando me dei conta estavam bem na minha frente.

Encontramos os outros e paramos de correr para dar uma palavrinha a Esme.

- Querida, vá a reserva e traga Nessie de volta.

- Tudo bem, se cuidem – disse ela já correndo para a reserva.

Já tinha amanhecido, eram por volta de 8 ou 9 horas, quando ouvimos, ainda correndo:

- Esse é nosso territorio, o que fazem a qui?- três vampiras de uns 15 anos falaram com uma cara de montro.

- Fora daqui – dois vampiros falaram com mais ou menos 20 anos

Eles tentaram avançar em meus filhos então não exitamos e avançamos neles imobilizando os com alguns truques ensinados por Jasper. Depois de uns 20 segundo eles relaxaram e nós os soltamos e fizemos uma roda em volta de Lice e Jazz.

- Meus filhos não queriam invadir seu território, mas não se preocupem não vai mais acontecer – eu disse com a determinação pingando da boca.

Peguei a orelha dos dois e comecei a ir em direção a nossa casa com os outros atrás.

Cheguei em casa puxando suas orelhas e os sentei no sofá, eu estava controlado, calmo e pronto para aplicar a punição.

- Alguém quer diser algo em sua defesa? Alguma explicação? – eu perguntei retoricamente.

_Continua..._

_Até mais, estou esperando seu reviw, sua opião seu pensamento, você pode pensar que é pouco mas é bom saber o que os leitores pensam._

_Bjs_


	5. Capítulo 5 Pré acerto de contas

_A qui está o Cap 5, tentei não demorar mas caprichei, espero que gostem. Não recebi muitas reviws, talvez deixem para comentar no fim da fic... Por favor deixe sua reviw também, diga o que quiser, elogie ou critique. Ando sentindo falta de alguns reviws como a BellinhaBlack,_ _Gabi,_ _Ligia,_ _Sarinha Myuki,_ _Jasminy... Provavelmente estão muito ocupadas..._

_Resposta para as reviws:_

_Blorry- bom, não sei se foi uma pergunta, mas vou responder assim mesmo: eu parei porque se não ficaria muito grande e eu não queria demorar muito_

_SISSI81- bom sua resposta está no cap, espero que goste_

_Bruna- na verdade eu queria que você me respondesse uma coisa, eu estou demorando muito para postar?_

Cap 5- acerto de contas parte 1

POV- Alice

- Alguém quer diser algo em sua defesa? Alguma explicação? – era muito óbvio que não era para responder, Carlisle não estava nem triste, nem decepcionado, nem com raiva, estava determinado. E isso é de dar medo. E mais ainda minha bunda ainda doí da útima surra.

- Vamos começar do começo, Emmet, Alice, Jasper e Rosalie quero saber o que houve na escola – essa não! Ainda tinha as contas da escola para acertar? Meu Deus! Quando eu me sentar de novo só não serei avó porque sou vampira

- Emmet, o que você tem a dizer? – Ele disse, praticamente congelando meu irmãozão com aquele olhar.

- Boooom, sabe... Assim... – ele enrolava de um geito muuuito irritante, até para mim – Eu ham...

- **Direto ao ponto!** – comecei a ficar preocupada dele perder a paciência antes de "conversar" conosco. Esse era um dos "talentos" de Emmet.

Os nossos "talentos" são: Emmet- irritar e fazer piadas (as vezes fora de hora); Rosalie- coragem e ciúme (muito, muito ciúme); Jasper- lutar e ser durão (as vezes até demais); eu- moda e me achar o centro do mundo; Bella- amorosa e teimosa ( teimosia é o que não falta nela); Edward- cuidadoso e travesso; Renemee- sonhadora e irresponsável (mesmo tendo 16 mentalmente); Jacob- protetor e dramático (parece que vive em um teatro)

- Eu estava conversando com Alice, quando ela pulou em mim, e eu não podia deixar todos me verem apanhando da minha irmãzinha, aí eu revidei e sei lá por que a Rose e Jazz quebraram as cadeiras no chão. – meu irmão fudeu com tudo! Além de irritando Carlisle ainda por cima faz um pouquíssimo caso com tudo.

- **CLARO! – **ele REALMENTE perdeu a paciência estamos realmente fritos - **VOCÊ SÓ FALOU COM A ALICE E ELA SÓ PULOU EM VOCÊ – **o sarcasmo pingava de sua boca – **E JASPER E ROSALIE SÓ QUEBRARAM CADEIRAS NO CHÃO SEM MOTIVOS! - ** não sei se era para assustar ou ele só estava desabafando mesmo, só sei que eu só pensava " CRÊ EM DEUS PAI MARIA MÃE DE DEUS ELE VAI ME MATAR"

- Pai, calma foi só uma discussão exagerada. – eu tentei – não aconteceu nada de mais e aque...

-** Eu não vou perder a paciencia, vocês não vão conseguir. – **Ele me interrompeu da pior forma possível, com uma friesa no olhar, um ar calmo e uma voz de "hoje eu acabo com a sua raça – **Já entendi o que aconteceu: Emmet provocou Alice, que estava sem paciência e avançou nele e, se eu o conheço não deixou passar em branco e os dois rolaram no chão, Rosalie e Jasper devem ter tentado defender os parceiros e quebraram as cadeiras tentando pará-los **– aquilo foi cheque mate ele acertou em cheio o que fizemos.

- **Foi isso que aconteceu? Alias nem tentem mentir, eu sei quando vocês mentem – **Só me diz uma coisa:numa hora dessas quem iria tentar mentir? Eu não.

- Foi. – dissemos todos juntos, menos Ed e Bella que estavam sentados nos banquinhos da mesa central.

**- Eu não vou mandar vocês pro escritório, nem mandar Edward e Isabella saírem, para servir de exemplo. Já que eu não quero nem pensar em saber de confusões ou brigas.**

Eu estava quase conseguindo o impossível de corar, mesmo sendo vampira. Ele ia me bater na frente de todos?! Como? Como? O quê eu fiz? Bom eu sei o que eu fiz, mas não quero adimitir.

- **Os quatro, cada um em um canto agora! **– Nem precisava dizer agora, ou usar a cara de pai disciplinador que causa calafrios em qualquer um, daquele geito. QUEM? Quem iria dizer não? – **Álias o que eu te falei dona Isabella? É melhor você obedecer ou nossa "conversa" será maior.**

Balla praticamente vôou para um canto da cozinha, só Edward, ficou lá, sentado, sem fazer nada a não ser ler pensamentos, pela cara que ele fazia quando lia mentes. Meu pai saiu de casa, rumo a floresta. Ele sabe quando estamos usando nossos poderes, só que nunca fez nada, até agora.

Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que a Nessie aprontou alguma coisa também?

Essas penguntas remexiam minha cabaça de um em um segundo, depois de 10, 15 minutos mais ou menos papai chegou com um vara na mão e uma cara calma e determinada, o que quer dizer que ele está pronto para fazer um trazeiro pegar fogo.

- **Os quatro na mesa agora, Isabella, pode sair do canto e, junto com Edward ficar no sofá** – era aquela voz calma e firme denovo, ninguém nunca ignorou até agora, principalmente por que não somos malucos que amam apanhar – **calças para baixo. – **aquelas três palavras me surpreenderam como nunca, come se não bastasse apanhar na frente de todos, tinhamos que apanhar sem as calças! O que falta acontecer? Sinceramente?

-** Por quê vocês vão apanhar?**

**-** Porque brigamos na escola e quebramos a mesa e duas cadeiras.

- **Não essa surra de vara é apenas pela briga.**

Não acredito que ele tem coragem e me bater na frente de todos

SUÍCH** - a primeira foi em mim, as varadas eram muito fortes

SUÍCH** - em Rose

SUÍCH** - Emmet

SUÍCH** - Jasper

A cada varadas nos gritavamos, não emportava em quem, a dor não permitia ninguém de ficar quieto

SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH****SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH** SUÍCH*** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH*** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH****SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH****SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH****SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH****SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH****SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH****SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH****SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH**** SUÍCH****SUÍCH**** SUÍCH****

SUÍCH******* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SUÍCH******* PARAAAAAA

SUÍCH******* AAAAAAHAAAAAAAAI

SUÍCH******* AIAIAIAIAIAIIAAAA

Finalmente a vara quebrou, e ele cumpriu a ameaça de acabar com uma vara nos trazeiros de quem brigasse de novo.

- **Vocês levaram essa surra de vara por brigarem na escola. E na frente de Edward e Isabella para servir de exemplo, a partir de agora se algum Cullen bringar, os culpados levarão varadas até a vara quebrar.**

Eu odeio esse negocio de servir de exemplo, pura bobagem na minha opinião.

- **Alice e Jasper para o quarto do castigo a-g-o-r-a. **– E lá fomos nos nós de pé em pé, totalmente contra a nossa vontade, mas eu sabia que, fugir iria acabar assim – **Emmet para o quarto de Alice, Rosalie para o quarto de Isabella e Isabella para o canto da cozinha.**

Eu queria mesmo era sair dali e fugir, mas eu já tentei isso e deu tudo, menos certo.

Aquele quarto era horrível, tinha duas camas, quatro cadeiras de madeira, uma mesa e, pindurado no porta casaco o cinto que Carlisle bateu no Edward quando ele fugiu e, desde então, cada vez que alguém foge apanha com ele.

Entramos e, antes mesmo de termos tempo de TENTAR nos sentar ele chegou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- **Então... Um dos dois vai explicar o porquê da fuga?**

Nós ficamos quietos, não tinha resposta, foi um ato de desespero.

- **Então tá, os dois sem as calças na mesa – **perfeito! Pensei sarcasticamente, é só o que faltava.

Me debrucei bem devagar, e abaixei as calças. Jasper fez o mesmo, só que mais devagar.

-** Eu disse TUDO – **eu não podia acreditar, mas era a primeira vez que eu fugia e, segundo as histórias era assim mesmo.

Jazz tirou a cueca praticamente corando, mas eu, não tive coragem e pensei que comigo seria diferente.

- **Estou esperando Alice **– eu fiquei sem responder, mostrando que não tinha coragem e esperando sua misericórdia, mas ele simplismente pagou minha calcinha e abaixou.

- **Vocês vão levar essa surra de cinto por fugirem e entrarem em terrtório de outros vampiros.**

SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP***

Ele alternava entre Jazz e eu, uma em cada um, não importa o quanto gritavamos ele não parava.

SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP***

A essa hora eu já estava amolescendo os joelhos até que caí no chão, Carlisle não se importou continuou alternando entre Jasper eu, batendo nas minhas coxas e na minha bunda.

SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP***

Finalmente ele parou, minha bunda estava moída, eu não queria nem encostar em uma cadeira agora. É incrível como Carlisle é a compaixão e cuidado em pessoa, e eu sei que no fundo mereci essa surra e que ele fez isso por mim.

Ele me levantou com cuidado, pegou o braço de Jasper dando um mega abraço em nós dois, eu entendo o quanto dar uma surra em nós parte o coração dele e, depois dessa não vou repetir a dose tão cedo.

- Pronto, pronto calma – ele disse ainda nos abraçando – Alice, você vai ficar de castigo a qui, por um mês, depois poderá voltar para o seu quarto, mas sem TV, Internet, celular, sem música e ajudando nas tarefas por mais um mês. Era o pior castigo do mundo!

Os dois saíram e lá estava eu, apenas com meus pensamentos, deitada de bruços na cama

_Continua..._

_Ainda não acabou, mas prometo não demorar muito._

_Por favor deixe seu reviw, sua opinião, seu pensamento._

_Beijos Juju_


	6. Capítulo 6 Acerto de contas parte 2

_A qui está o cap 5, desculpe pela demora eu escrevi e reescrevi várias vezes, e depois fiquei sem tempo..._

_Respostas para as reviws:_

_Sarinha Myuki- bom na verdade você não escreveu demais não, foi muito útil eu adorei seus conselhos, estou esperando seu reviws linda_

_SISSI81- na verdade eu pensei assim: aprontaram juntos juntos, serao punidos juntos_

_Bruna- fico muito feliz por ter gostado daminha ideia e aproposito eu demorei mais tentando fazer um cap maior_

_blorry – bom não sei se o intervalo de tempo é muito longo, mas tento ser rápida, fiquei honrada ao saber que você gostou_

_Gabi- boa sorte nas provas linda e espero que você continue adomando(adorando+ amando) minha fic _

_CAPITULO 6 acerto decontas parte 2_

POV Carlisle

Meu coração doía ao dar qualquer palmada, cintada cada varada em meus filhos, cada uma era uma ferida no meu coração, mas é necessário.

Dar aquela surra em Alice e Jasper iria acabar mais ainda comigo, mas eles estava praticamente pedindo. Eu tinha que pensar direito, eles já haviam apanhado e Jasper, junto com Bella iriam apanhar por gritarem comigo.

**- Então... Um dos dois vai explicar o porquê da fuga? - ** aquela foi uma pergunta totalmente retórica, se um deles relmente respondesse eu ficaria supreso.

Como eu queria consolar aquelas crianças lindas e, naquele momento, doces, obedientes e fofas. Eu decidi consolar cada um separado, para dar mais atenção.

**- Então tá, os dois sem as calças na mesa** – na quele momento não era hora de conversa, geralmente eu converso primeiro e separado com cada um, mas dessa vez aprontaram juntos então devem ser punidos juntos. E eu acho que cada um merece ter sua atenção, pessoalmente

Alice estava tentando me enrolar para ficar com as calças, fazendo uma carinha muito fofa, mas não deu certo.

**- Eu disse TUDO**- Jasper obedeceu, e se debruçou, mas Alice não se moveu. Para a disciplina ser justa, tem que ser igual, então não podia passar em branco, mas seria crueldade dar palmadas em qualquer um dos dois na quele momento, porque já haviam levado uma surra de varinha verde e iam levar uma de cinto.

- **Estou esperando Alice – **ela não disse nada, obviamente não tinha coragem, então eu apenas abaixei sua calcinha para ela.

- **Vocês vão levar essa surra de cinto por fugirem e entrarem em terrtório de outros vampiros.**

Dei o veredito final, fiz uma oração mental, peguei o cinto, que bati em Edward, eu sempre o guardei, pois é o mais largo que eu tenho, se eu usasse ele ficaria gasto e estragaria, mas é só um cinto comum

Eu alternava as cintadas em Alice e Jasper, uma em cada um.

SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP***

Eles gritavam a cada cintada, prometiam que não fariam mais, pediam desculpas, mas todos tentam isso para parar uma surra.

SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP***

Alice estava amolescendo o joelho de propósito, eu sabia que ela aguentava, por isso não parei, ela sempre faz isso exagera faz parecer que está morrendo, eu já me acostumei então não faz diferença. Ela se jogou no chão ficando mais ou menos de bruços era uma tática boa, mas eu não caí, mesmo com o meu coração em pedaços.

Jasper pelo contrário apenas gritava e chorava não fugia, se jogava ou corria.

SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP*** SLAP***

Eu parei, levantei cuidadosamente Alice e Jasper colocando apenas a calcinha e cueca deles. E dei um abraço bem forte nos dois.

- Pronto, pronto calma – eu disia abraçando firmimente os dois – Alice, você vai ficar de castigo a qui, por um mês, depois poderá voltar para o seu quarto, mas sem TV, Internet, celular, sem música e ajudando nas tarefas por mais um mês – eu sabia que ela odeia castigo de confinamento, então é o castigo ideal para ela.

Meu coração estava partido, mas é necessário, eles precisam disso. Levei Jasper para o quarto dele, eu não dizia nada, não havia nada para ser dito.

Entrei lá e sentei Jazz na cama, meu soldadinho estava lá denovo meu garotinho doce e mimado. Me sentei ao seu lado e comecei a fazer carinho em sua cabeça.

- Calma, shiiiiiii... – ele chorava de dor no trazeiro e arrependimento, esse é o motivo da surra, livrá-los de toda a culpa, de toda a mágoa, quando as crianças apanham e os pais não fazem nada elas não se sentem descupadas, mas os meus filhos são sempre punidos pelo que fazem, seja uma surra, um castigo ou trabalhos domésticos

- Filho, você sabe quanta falta de respeito é gritar com os pais? E o quanto doeu em quando você fez isso?

Eu fui totalmente sincero com ele, não foi um desabafo, mas ele precisava saber como eu me sintia, ele pode ver emoções, mas não pensamentos.

- Pai, desculpe, eu não queria, eu bem, eu – Jasper percerbeu aonde essa conversa estava chegando e falava freneticamente - desculpe, eu não pensei direito... Foi por impulso e...

Ele chegou no ponto que eu queria, não pensar direito, agir por impulso, se eles continuarem agindo assim quantas tragédias pdem acontecer?

-Exatamente filho, se você agir desse modo quantas tragédias podem acontecer? Eu vou fazer isso para o seu bem. Para o nosso bem.

Eu o deitei em meu colo com cuidado, puxei sua cueca e analisei silenciosamente quanto eu podia bater sem machuca-lo.

PLAFT**-**nunca mais grite comigo da quele jeito – **AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII

PLAFT***-**eu sou seu pai-**PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PLAFT*****nunca mais faça isso denovo-**TUUUUDOOOOOOOO BEEEEEEEEMM

Eu o sentei carinhosamente no meu colo, ele apenas soltou um gemido é incrível o poder de uma surra bem dada, mas sem exageros.

- Filho, você sabe que merecia panhar de verdade, mas isso seria cruel, essas três palmadas foram para lembrar que eu sou o seu **pai** e que você me deve **repeito**.

- Descuuuuuuuuuulpa, papai. Eu te amoooooo

- Eu também te amo meu soldadinho – vi um largo sorriso em seu rostoo ao ser camado belo apelido que eu mesmo dei – você está de castigo até segunda ordem, sem celular, Internet, TV e música. Por favor não faça isso de novo meu filho.

- Nunca mais papai, desculpe.

- Você está desculpado, mais tarde eu te trago um pouco de sangue se tiver fome tudo bem?

- Tudo.

Enquanto falava ele percebeu que não iria caçar por algum tempo, essa é a punição perfeita, ele ama caçar.

Fechei a porta com a sensação de trabalho cumprido, mas ainda falta Isabella e se não tiver uma ótima explicação Renesmee.

BLUBLUBLUBLU

Era o meu celular e quem estava chamando era Esme, fiquei surpreso, assim que me recompus atendi.

- Esme? O que foi? Está tudo bem? – eu perguntei desesperado por que faz mais de uma hora que ela foi buscar minha netinha

- Bom a qui tudo bem, tivemos alguns problemas, mas nada sério, já acabou com os meninos?

- Só falta a Isabella, mas será rápido.

- Em uns quinze minutos chegamos aí.

-Sem problema.

-Tchau.

-Tchau.

Eu tinha de ser rápido, por que não é uma boa ideia deixar Nessie ver a mãe apanhando.

Após esse pensamento dirigi minha atenção para a Isabella, fui a cozinha e peguei seu braço, guiando a silenciosamente até o seu quarto. Eu me sentei na cama dela e esperei minha filhinha sentar também, antes de começar a falar.

- Filha, por que você gritou com o papai?

Antes de responder ela já estava com medo como se adivinhasse o que aconteceria.

- Foi um ato de desespero, rebeldia eu não sei o que aconteceu, não me bate, estou com medo!

Ela não foi rude, para o bem do bumbum dela, e que bom que ela me poupou de faze-la ficar sem sentar por um mês, porque me dói o coração faer isso

- Filha, eu jamais machucaria vocês, entendeu? – ela balançou a cabeça, concordando – Essa surra vai te ajudar a pensar antes de agir e eu te prometo, eu não vou te machucar.

Ela estava pronta para começar a fazer escândalo, geralmente eu deixo ele fazerem seus escândalos e quando se acalmam, dou a disciplina, mas no caso dela o tempo era contado por causa da Nessie, então eu a cortei antes de começar.

- Nem adianta fazer escândalo, a Renesmee já está vindo e acredite, se por causa dos seus escândalos ela chegar no meio da sua surra, você vai continuar a apanhar, ela vendo ou não.

Aquilo foi um blêfe eu não faria isso, mas a essa altura do campionato como ela saberia?

- Deite no meu colo – eu disse dando dois tapinhas nele – sem as calças é claro.

Ela obedeceu sem pestanejar, pelo medo da filha vê-la apanhar, eu fiz uma oração mental e comecei.

PLAFT* **da **AAA

PLAFT* **proxima vez **AIIIIIII

PLAFT* **que você **DESCULPAAAA

PLAFT* **gritar comigo **AUUUUU

PLAFT* **vai apanhar **AAAAAAHAAA

PLAFT* **de cinto **TTTUDOOO BEEM

PLAFT* **e vai **AAHAHAAAAII

PLAFT* **ficar de castigo **AAAIIIAIAAA

PLAFT* **no canto **AIAIAIIAIIAIAIAI

PLAFT** **por duas horas **UUUUUUUUIIII

PLAFT** **para servir **AAAAAAIIIII

PLAFT** **de exemplo **HUUUUUUUUMM

PLAFT** **para os **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PLAFT** **seus irmãos **AIAIAIAIAIIAI

PLAFT*** **eu sou **AAAAAAAAAAAAA

PLAFT*** **seu pai **AIAIAUUUUUUU

PLAFT*** **você me deve **PAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA

PLAFT*** **RESPEITO **AAAAHHHHHHHH

PLAFT*** **ouviu? **SSSSSSSSSIIIIIMMMMM

PLAFT*** **respeito **AAAAAAAUUUUU

PLAFT*** PPPPAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRAAAA

PLAFT*** EEUUUU

PLAFT***VOOUUU

PLAFT*** MMMMMEEEEE

PLAFT*****COOOMPPORTARRRRR

PLAFT******* AAAAAAAAAAI

PLAFT************* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Essa última eu dei para doer mesmo, para ficar marcado e para ela se lembrar antes de pensar em fazer isso de novo.

- Pronto, pronto, shiiiiiiiiii – ela parou de chorar, levantou vestiu a calcinha e eu de surpresa peguei a em meus braços como um bebê – calma, pronto shiiiiiii

- Descupa, desculpa eu sinto muito...

- Você está perdoada meu bem, calma, shiiiii

Eu fiquei com ela em meus braços por cinco minutos e finamente minha pequena escritora adormeceu.

Deixei a na cama e saí do quarto, tentando ver se todos estavam dormindo, estavam, isso é bom e ruim, bom por que posso ter paz e pensar um pouco, ruim porque se a Renesmee fizer uma birra eles vão acordar.

Falando nisso aí vem ela. Peraí, Esme está puxando sua orelha?

_Continua..._

_Gente prometo não demorar, posto assim que tivermos tres reviws, ou no mesmo dia ou no dia seguinte, por favor de a sua também._


End file.
